


Bad Taste

by nicockla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No band, Cute, Fluff, Gay Harry, Horny Harry, Love, M/M, Nervous Louis, Straight Louis, gay af, lame, recod store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝The one where Louis likes pop music and Harry works at an alternative record store❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slack Mate

"Yeah, alright, I'll be there in a minute. Alright Liam, yes I'm gonna pick up the album right now. I don't know where-look, a music store! I'll be in and out in 5 minutes; birthday boy can wait a little longer. I'm hanging up now," Louis said, as he snapped his phone shut and rolled his eyes.

Today was his friend Zayn's birthday, and Louis needed the new Kanye album to give him. How can you go wrong with Kanye?

So he pushed through the door bum first, hands full, as he turned he flicked his hair from his face. Louis was flustered; however from about 10 feet away, he looked like the most popular guy in school in any cliché teen movie. And, did he have Harry and everyone else swooning, or what?

"Oi mate, you got the new Kanye album?" Louis asked as he sild his phone into his pocket.

"The new... new Kanye album?" Harry repeated, a little disappointed.

"Yeah mate, so have you got it? Or what?" Louis said, striding over and then placing the coffee tray on the counter.

"Have you had a look at this store?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well, sort of, I only just bloody walked in! Look, it's me mates birthday and God knows I'm a shit friend. I've gotta get him something, so have you got the album?" Louis said, exasperated, his hand placed on his hip.

"Oh, thank God you don't like Kanye and that terrible rap and pop, right? 'Cause not to be forward, but, you're a bit fit and it'd be a shame to waste such a pretty face on such bad taste," Harry said with an almost smirk on his face.

"I do like Kanye, thank you very much," Louis sassed, looking Harry up and down.

"Well how about, we exchange numbers and I can, um, have a chance to show you some decent music?" He replied, his confidence almost falling through toward the end.

"How about if you can find me something decent to give my mate, I'll think about it." Louis quipped, while looking Harry dead in the eye.

"Okay, sounds fair. What doesn't he like?" Harry asked as he slid over the counter and headed toward the CD racks.

"Nothing old." Louis replied immediately.

"He's missing out," Harry muttered while rifling through CD's, "Alright - newest thing we've got in is 'Now + 4EVA' by Architecture in Helsinki. Sound alright?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess. But if he hates it, I won't reply to any of your texts," Louis replied, sporting a playful smile on his lips.

"Guess I'll just have to hope that your friend has good taste in music," Harry grinned, holding out his hand.

"What do you want, a high five?" Louis asked, looking at Harry's hand.

"No - your phone, cutie" He chuckled.

"Oh..." Louis blushed, handing Harry his flip phone.

"You know for someone who doesn't like old music, you've got a prehistoric phone." Harry laughed and Louis blushed, again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Louis, what is this?" Zayn asked, looking up at his mate.

"What, no thank you? No nothing?" Louis asked, taken aback.

"Nothing personal, but who picked this out? 'Architecture in Helsinki' sounds like a hipster band, if I've ever fucking met one," Zayn said while looking down at the album cover again.

"Well bloody sorry you fuckin' sod! I was trying really hard to get you something nice and different," Louis said, rolling his eyes and walking off to the kitchen.

"Some cute girl sold you this, I bet!" Zayn said laughing as he frisbeed the case onto the couch.

"Aye, I paid good money for that!" Louis shouted, sticking his head out from the breakfast bar.

"So... did she at least give you her number?" Zayn laughed as he strolled into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, she did," Louis muttered.

"You owe me a bloody good Christmas present, ya twat!" Zayn grinned and opened the fridge, chugging milk straight from the bottle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanye Lover: hi! it's Louis (the guy who bought that album that time)

Bad Taste: So your friend liked the album then? (I don't know if I know you I sell lots albums to guys)

Kanye Lover: he guessed some cute guy suggested it (the cute one)

Bad Taste: And what did you say? (In that case I'm Harry ;) )

Kanye Lover: i was honest

Bad Taste: So you told him I was stunning?

Kanye Lover:i said he was only a 6/10 ;)

Bad Taste:How many cute guys suggest music for you? Because that's definitely not me you're talking about.

Kanye Lover:jks! i told him u were pretty cute :$

Bad Taste:That's good.

Kanye Lover: y?

Bad Taste:Because he'll be blown away when he sees me ;).

Kanye Lover: omg y did i agree to giving u my #no u are so stuck up

Bad Taste:: I'm kidding!

Bad Taste: But we should go out some time.

Kanye Lover: i dont think so

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad Taste: Hey :)

Bad Taste: Louis?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad Taste: Hi :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad Taste::I hope your OK, text me and let me know you're just ignoring me so I can stop worrying. X

:( Louis: I'm sorry for making u worry, we should hang out sumtime?

Bad Taste::Of course. x

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really sorry," Louis said as soon as he walked in the door.

"It's ok. I don't normally come on like that but, if I'm honest, I wanted to impress you pretty badly," Harry said, looking at his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Um... well, we wanted to get to know each other, so what sort of music are you into?" Louis asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh!" Harry's eyes lit up, "Well there are The Beatles, Arctic Monkeys, The Kooks, the Socially Inept, The Obesity Epidemic, Bowling For Soup and then there's this one band that aren't really my normal thing. They're called 5 Seconds of Summer, I reckon you'd really like 'em," Harry said as he looked up and blushed.

"I'll have to check them out, and you'll have to make me a list of bands for me to check out," Louis grinned at Harry.

"Course I will!" Harry replied excitedly.


	2. Routine

Louis got into the habit of passing by the music store whenever he could. He would go the long way to work just so he had the chance to slip in and see if Harry was there. If he wasn't, Louis would pretend to browse and then quickly leave. And today was just like any other day - Louis had ended up in the music store.

"So, I got those songs for you," Harry smiled sheepishly as Louis stumbled over a lump in the carpet; that - if he was honest - he should've known was there by now.

"Awesome. I'll look 'em up later," Louis said, smiling at Harry as he hopped up onto the bench just down from Harry.

"Um, I mean, like, I put them on a CD for you..." Harry mumbled.

"Are you serious?" Louis asked while grinning madly.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, scratching the back of his head and offering a little smile.

"That's so sweet - oh my God, you don't have a crush on me, do you?" Louis questioned bluntly.

"Well, I mean, a little," Harry blushed.

"So I guess that means that you'd probably like to ask me on a date?" Louis almost giggled. Almost.

"Yeah, I mean, definitely. Um, er, Louis would you... like to go on a date with me?" Harry said, rushing to finish.

"Naw, well, I guess so," Louis said as he gave Harry a small smirk.

"Fantastic," Harry grinned.

"So when? Where? What should I wear?" Louis questioned, poking Harry's chest after each question.

"Oh, um, I hadn't thought that far," Harry said, looking down and blushing.

Louis giggled. "I guess you'll have to text me cause I've got somewhere to be." He said, turning and walking toward to the door. But just before he got to the door, he turned. "I can't wait for our date!" Louis giggled and rushed out the door.

Harry sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then, she turns to me and goes - 'I know what an arctic monkey is,' and I lost it!" Harry chuckled.

"Even I know that they're a band," Louis gasped out clutching his stomach.

"So, did you like the CD I made?" Harry asked sipping from his glass, as his mood turned more serious.

"I liked most of it, nothing personal. It's just not really my type of music," Louis said looking down into his glass.

"That's ok, as long as you listened to it," Harry smiled just as the waiter approached their table.

"Are you guys ready to order? Or would you like some more time?" The waiter asked, pulling a notepad from his apron pocket.

"Er, yeah, I guess, um - could I please get the King Prawn Salad, and just a coke," Louis said and smiled toward Harry.

"And could I get the Parmy Burger, and a coke as well please." Harry smiled, passing his menu to the waiter and sending Louis a sly wink.

After the waiter left, Harry became serious again and turned to Louis, "I feel like even though we've been texting, I don't really know the basics." He sighed as he fiddled with his napkin. "Like, um, how old are you?" Harry said blushing and staring at the napkin.

"Well, I'm 19 in December, what about you?" Louis questioned, reaching for his glass.

"I turned 18 in February. What do you do? Like income wise" Harry replied.

"I'm a tech assistant, which really just means I read people's emails at London Met. It's honestly the most boring thing. I thought I'd be fighting off hackers..." Louis sighed and smiled at Harry.

"There are worse things, I mean it'd be a pretty cushy job, right?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, but some of the professors have no common sense, like, they send naked pictures of themselves to one another and sometimes students. And there are warnings everywhere telling them I read their emails," Louis said, looking away as he said the word naked.

"Do you like seeing those naked pictures, Louis?" Harry smirked causing Louis to blush deeply.

"N-no, of course not!" Louis stuttered, unable to look at Harry.

"Oh, of course not." Harry winked, "On to other things, how long have you lived in London?" He continued unfazed by their last topic.

"Um, I moved from Doncaster at the end of last year," Louis said, trying to work his hand closer to Harry's on the table.

"Hmm, did you just move for something new? Or Uni?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on Louis' and smiled up at the boy.

Louis blushed deeply and replied "My parents moved from Doncaster to Holmes Chapel, so I thought that if I was going to be moving anyway, I might as well move somewhere I want to go" he shrugged.

"What a coincidence, that's where my parents live!" Harry said grinning.

"Looks like we're soul mates then," Louis giggled, covering his mouth shyly.

And Harry decided he really liked that little giggle.


	3. Montage Part 1

"Why did we buy so many fries?" Louis groaned as he dropped a handful more into his mouth.

"They were only a pound a bag, remember?" Harry replied, holding his stomach.

"Um, excuse me, could I get some help?" A woman enquired while looking down at Harry and Louis.

"Oh yes, of course ma'am," Harry said, jumping to his feet to go and help the woman.

Louis just laid on the ground, not bothering to move - in actuality, it was more of an inability to move than anything else. He quietly watched Harry duck and weave between shelves like a mouse in a maze. A little crease formed between his eyes as he concentrated on what he was looking for, and, without Harry's knowledge, the tip of his tongue was just sticking out. Louis nearly giggled at Harry's ridiculous concentration face. Harry finished serving the woman and waved goodbye as she walked out the door. He sighed almost as soon as the door closed and walked around the counter slumping on the floor next to Louis.

"How rude, coming in while I'm working and expecting me to do things for her. People these days - absolutely no respect!" Harry tried to say in a serious tone, though he broke at the end when a grin crossed his face.

"God forbid!" Louis said rolling his eyes while rolling onto his stomach, chuckling.

Harry rolled closer to Louis, and Louis rolled to look at him. In the process, Louis ended up rolling his head right into Harry's.

"I'm so sorry!" Louis immediately said, looking up to see if Harry was mad.

"Louis, it's fine," Harry said gently, ducking to kiss Louis on the temple.

Louis blushed, and then when Harry noticed he blushed even deeper. Imagine if Harry ever tried to make a move to get Louis in bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got two left feet, you great big giraffe!" Louis chuckled, pulling Harry in closer.

"Well, maybe if you'd let me lead!" Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"You'd lead us straight into a four car pileup, ya tosser!" Louis chuckled.

They continued slowly waltzing to the non-existent music, both chuckling every time Harry would stand on Louis's foot. Then Louis would spin Harry and Harry would duck under Louis's arm and twirl to the best of his ability, then Louis would bring him in close. Then they continued dancing to whatever tune Louis had created in his head.

Louis realized that this was the most physically intimate moment he had experienced with Harry. He had shared so many intimate things from his past with Harry, though they never made moves to touch. Maybe Harry somehow knew Louis was new to this. Maybe he just respected Louis, but all Louis knew was that he felt at ease even though this was all foreign.

"You're all caught up in your head. What are you thinking about?" Harry whispered.

"How good you are to me," Louis hummed, dropping his arms to wrap them around Harry's waist, and gently resting his head on the lanky boy's chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis. "If just thinking about me can give you that little grin, then I must be doing something right," he chuckled, giving Louis a right squeeze.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I take you out again?" Harry questioned. When he got no response, he continued. "It's been months since our first date."

"I sort of felt like meeting up in the music shop was, well, sort of dates," Louis shrugged, jumping off the bench.

"I love hanging out with you here, but it'd be nice to get away from the shop, you know? So we could hang out like a couple," Harry said, taking Louis's hand and smiling up at him.

"I'm here whenever I have free time, and whenever you have free time I don't. I really like you Harry, but this is the most time we have together. I think we should just be happy we get to spend time together," Louis said nervously.

"I guess so, but does that mean that that's all the time we'll have together? Are we ever going to get serious?" Harry questioned, with sadness clouding his eyes.

"I haven't been in a serious relationship in a long time. I need to take things slow." Louis said quietly.

"I already thought we were going pretty slow, but we can go slower. I want you in my life Louis, even if you decide you'd rather be friends, I still want to be involved." Harry smiled, grabbing Louis's other hand and looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you," Louis said, pulling Harry into a hug.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, that one looks so regal!" Harry said too loudly, and the bird flew off. "Damn it," he muttered, pulling the binoculars from his face.

"Harry, it was a bloody pigeon," Louis snapped and snatched the binoculars. "Why did you bring me bird watching? In a park, all we're going to see are dirty pigeons!" Louis sighed.

"Oh come on, Lou, I thought we'd have some fun." Harry said sincerely.

"Well, can we not watch birds? Can we do something else?" Louis asked as he handed the binoculars back to Harry.

"Of course, just give me a minute to think," Harry's said, slipping one shoulder of his backpack down to put the binoculars in one of the pockets. After he put them away he stood, contemplating options, and Louis could practically seem him weighing choices.

"Alright, follow me," Harry said, grabbing Louis's hand.

"Where are we meant to be going?" Louis asked, pulling his hand from Harry's though he still followed closely behind.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry smiled and turned to look where they were going.

Louis followed close behind, not wanting to get left behind in a part of London he couldn't navigate. They turned down various back streets he'd never be able to find his way out of, until Harry turned to Louis.

"I have no fucking clue where we are," he stated with a quick glance up and down the one way street.

"Well I've never been here before," Louis said while raising his hands in defence.

"But you work around here!" Harry stated.

"So, doesn't mean I go for seedy back street lunch breaks," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to mine, I'll make us turkey sandwiches on sourdough." Harry said as he tugged Louis's hand so he would follow.

"Mmm, sounds fantastic," Louis smiled.


	4. Montage Part 2

"They're fantastic Harry! Have you seen Michael's hair? They're so cool! I followed them all on Instagram," Louis said as he waved the album in front of Harry's face.

"I told you they were good," Harry replied with a grin. "What other bands did you like?" He continued.

"Well, the Arctic Monkeys are pretty great, but I really like that Bowling for Soup." Louis grinned, blushing lightly.

"I've done a fantastic job. Not only do you have great taste in men, but now in music," Harry winked.

Louis went beetroot red. "Well, I wouldn't go that far," he said timidly.

"Lou, I just love teasing you. You're just a little innocent lamb, sometimes I just get the urge to..." He paused and moved in close to Louis's ear "...ravish you," he whispered huskily, biting Louis's earlobe gently. Louis gulped audibly, "Oh dear, you know I'd never pressure you to do anything right? Never." he said solemnly.

Louis nodded silently, but he did worry that one day Harry would get sick of waiting around.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought of the best way to spend time together today, and we aren't in the shop for once," Louis said excitedly. "Board games!" He cheered, pulling off his backpack.

"Oh God, why do you wanna do that here? My place is always so messy," Harry sighed, pushing some clothes into a corner.

"I like your place. It's homely," Louis smiled as he plopped on the ground.

Harry crawled on his hands and knees toward Louis, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Well, there are other things we could do beside board games..." Harry whispered.

Louis gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Anyway, back to Monopoly," H said as he pulled the top off the box.

"I was just joking, Louis," Harry chuckled, pulling out the cardboard piece. "I call dibs on this one, by the way." He grinned.

Louis continued to numbly unpack the board game, completely baffled by how little he understood Harry and what they both wanted.

"I'm the money bag," Louis said slowly.

They played the game for an hour, but like any good game of Monopoly, they ended up fighting. They moved on to Guess Who, which leaded to another fight, because where in the rules did it state that you couldn't swap characters half way through the game?

Needless to say, as much as the boys cared for each other, they couldn't put their competitive sides to rest. Well, not when it came to board games, anyway.

"Was it with two sugars?" Harry asked, holding up the sugar pot as a question.

"Yeah, you're so good at remembering things," Louis chirped, a little smile forming on his face.

"I remember lots of things," Harry hummed as he spooned out the sugar.

"Why won't you just admit I won?" Louis sighed, sipping his tea.

"Because you're a dirty cheat, Louis Tomlinson," Harry declared, his head still buried in the fridge.

"Blasphemy! Do not soil my name with your dirty tongue!" Louis cried, though his face remained casual as he leaned against the kitchen wall.

"I could soil your underwear with my dirty tongue," Harry said smirking.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you not want to be seen with me? Is that it?" Harry asked, coming out from the kitchen and into the living room.

"No! Harry, of course not, where would you get an idea like that?" Louis exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

"When we hang out we're either in that stupid shop or in my apartment. We've been out in public, what? Twice? I've never even been to your apartment," Harry stated, eyebrows raised and furrowed.

"I, uh, have homophobic roommates," Louis lied quickly.

"Oh gosh, Louis! Is this what this whole thing's been about? You don't want them to find out? I'm so sorry! You can come here whenever you want," Harry exclaimed, pulling Louis into a hug.

Harry had requested that Louis go and get some clothes to leave at his, in case Louis ever wanted to stay there. Louis knew he'd never stay at Harry's, but what if Harry made a move? Louis wouldn't know what to do, it'd just be embarrassing.

Though, due to Harry's request, Louis brought 4 pairs of underwear, pyjamas, a pair of jeans he never wore, two t-shirts his sisters bought him (and didn't have the heart to tell them the shirts were ugly) and a pair of ragged old vans.

The afternoon had Louis worried about what he was getting himself into, but he soon forgot about that when he saw how happy it made Harry.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis walked straight into the music store, knowing Harry wouldn't be in there.

"Hi, can I leave this here for Harry Styles?" Louis asked quickly, smiling at the blonde behind the counter.

"You're Louis, aren't you?" He asked, smirking.

"Um, yeah," Louis said, almost unsure.

"Don't worry mate, I'm not a stalker or anything. Harry just talks about you" He said with a smile.

"Oh," Louis blushed, "Could you point these out to him when he gets here?" Louis continued as he held out the chocolates.

"Yeah of course, he'll be stoked when he sees them!" The guy grinned, grabbing the box.

Louis quickly moved toward the door before turning to say, "Thank you so much..."

"Niall," The guy said waving.

"Thanks, Niall," Louis said grinning. When he stepped out of the shop he continued on his walk to work and thought about how big Harry's smile would be when he saw the chocolates.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got your chocolates, and your little note," Harry smiled as Louis entered his flat.

Louis gave a cheeky grin, "You liked it?". 

"Loved it." Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist. "You're," Harry said, kissing his forehead. "so," his left cheek, "lovely," his right cheek, "to," his nose. Harry leaned in. "me." He whispered leaning in further. But before their lips could connect, Louis pulled back blushing.

"Slower?" Harry sighed.

"Snail pace," Louis said, his cheeks flaming red.

Harry sighed, and Louis knew he needed to grow some balls fast.


	5. It's Out There

"So, how are things going with that girl?" Zayn enquired as he flipped to the next page in his magazine.

"Yeah, good. She's really cute," Louis admitted, flicking through channels at an alarming rate.

"You seem a little antsy, Lou. What's the matter?" Zayn asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Just," He paused. "This girl, she's not like other girls I've dated; actually she's quiet far removed all together," He sighed. "And if I'm honest Zayn, I don't know what to do." Louis admitted sheepishly.

"Lou, she can't be that different, all woman are the same," Zayn tsked.

"That's just it. She's not a girl, she's not a she at all..." Louis admitted turning to face Zayn.

"Are you saying that you like a bloke?" Zayn said slowly.

"Well, well, yes, I guess," Louis replied timidly.

"Does anyone else know?" Zayn asked, keeping his voice steady.

"No, you're the first and only person I've told," Louis blushed.

"Does he know, ya know, that you've never been with a guy before?" Zayn questioned returning to his magazine.

"No," Louis said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you should let him know Lou, for not only your own sake, but his as well." Zayn said while staring intently at his magazine.

"I guess you're right," Louis said as he stood and walked off to his room.

He hadn't thought this through; he hadn't thought any of this through. He had become so invested so quickly that he hadn't even thought about the fact that this is the first boy he'd ever dated and he was rushing it, rushing all of it. He barely knew Harry, he didn't even know if he was gay. Harry didn't even know that Louis only just realized he might like boys.

Louis had never even kissed a boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry," Louis almost whispered.

"Yes?" Harry replied not looking away from the television.

"I have to tell you something," Louis continued quietly.

"What is it, love?" he asked turning to look at Louis.

"I thought you should know, that, well, my roommates aren't homophobic. I've just never, I've never dated a boy before." Louis mumbled.

"That does make a lot of sense," Harry said gently, taking Louis's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Louis sighed.

"I sort of already knew, it's just that you were so confident to begin with." Harry replied, his eyes dropped to their hands. He turned to look at Louis again, "Well, have you ever kissed a boy?" He questioned.

"No," Louis whispered.

"Can I change that?" Harry continued questioning.

"Yes." Louis whispered.

Harry pulled Louis up straight and tugged him onto his lap. He leaned in and so did Louis, and gave Louis a sweet peck on the lips.

"I want a real kiss," Louis teased, leaning into Harry and kissing him again.

This time it wasn't a peck. Their lips moved against one another's, and without even thinking, Louis entered Harry's mouth and they started snogging like horny teenagers. Months of built up emotions all falling in to it, and if Louis were honest with himself, he had a serious case of blue balls to go with it.

Harry whined as he gently began to lift his hips upward, searching for friction, and Louis responded grinding his hips downward. They continued snogging and grinding and groping until they were both achingly hard. That realisation hit Harry hard, and he lifted Louis off himself.

"Sorry Lou, I got a little carried away. We can slow everything down from now on," He whispered into Louis ear. "Now how would you feel about me being your first boyfriend?" he continued.

"I think I'd like that," Louis smiled kissing Harry's cheek.


	6. Epilogue

Louis and Harry had both moved out of their apartments and into a new one together. They'd only been living in it for a few weeks, but had already taken it upon themselves to start christening every room and every piece of furniture.

Harry often laughed at how raunchy Louis had gotten since they'd first had sex. Though, mention it in front of their friends and Louis became a blushing mess.

"Seriously, you'd think I'd have learned after last year." Louis sighed, pulling on his coat.

"What? Where're you going?" Harry mumbled while stumbling into a standing position.

"To get Zayn a present," Louis said, and patted his pockets in search of his keys.

"No, no, no. I don't think so," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. "Last time you did that you ended up with a boyfriend." he whispered, kissing Louis's neck, "No, I think you should stay here and lie naked on the couch," he said, this time placing a kiss to Louis's jaw. "Spread out under me, begging for it." Harry whispered.

Louis whimpered "I really can't, I'll be back." he said, kissing Harry's lips, "When I get back though?" he questioned and grabbed his wallet from the breakfast island.

"One time offer, Zayn won't mind. He'll be ok if he knows his mate's getting laid," Harry chuckled while pulling Louis closer.

"Yes he will, he already thinks you're a bad influence with your music!" Louis chuckled, pulling back and walking to the door.

"You like my music taste though?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I don't know Harry, but I've been told I have really bad taste." Louis chuckled, slipping out the door.


End file.
